


爱你是现在进行时

by Salvatore679



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore679/pseuds/Salvatore679





	爱你是现在进行时

“好久不见啊，龙哥。”

休息室的门突然被人推开，正在看共产党宣言的白宇抬起头来，朝来人露出一个笑。

马上要彩排，俩人都化好了妆，朱一龙的头发也被好好地抓过了，整个人都透着精致，他自上而下，打量着白宇，朝他轻轻点了点下巴，算打过招呼，白宇整个人往旁边挪了挪，“坐，龙哥。”

朱一龙一屁股坐下，还犹嫌不够似的往白宇那边挤了挤，白宇只得又无奈又不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪。

俩人对着看了一会，都忍不住咧嘴笑开来，朱一龙看着他家小白，白宇其实是家里和营业差距很大那种人，在家就头发乱糟糟地蓬着，若长时间未剪就软乎乎地遮下来盖着前额，这时候头发给捣腾上去了，鼻梁上又架着副眼镜，整个人显得极其端正，连朱一龙都忍不住想拱手朝他叫一声白先生。乍一看还真有点陌生。

彼时休息室里还有其他人，俩人只得找话不咸不淡地聊着，目光却都带着笑放在对方身上。

“龙哥最近怎么样，好久不见哈哈哈哈打游戏有没有厉害一点。”

“还好还好。”你前天晚上不是还和我组了两把吗。

“白叔最近演戏还忙吗。”忙啊我这不忙的两周没回家了吗。

“哎龙哥下部戏定了吗。”定没定你不知道啊。

“老白的绅探很不错啊。”不错个头你个大居蹄子根本没时间看好吗。

两个人嘻嘻哈哈地互相恭维了一阵，直把白宇涩的小猫洗脸，周围的人听着也很懵，心说你俩这一问一答跟背好了词来讲相声一样。聊着聊着朱一龙的手就搭到了白宇手背上，他对外是一副“莫挨老子”的样子，实际上很喜欢跟喜欢的人有点亲密接触，若说白宇是抱抱熊型的，朱一龙则更喜欢跟他肩挨着肩，身子能贴多近贴多近。别问，问就是好兄弟肩并肩。

白宇还没感受到他哥手心里的温度立马就把手从朱一龙手中抽开了，然后站起来，“我要去换个裤子...啊不是，上个厕所，不是，换......”

他话没说完，无奈地看着朱一龙，朱一龙立马站起来：“我跟你一起去。”好像陪着好兄弟换裤子是维持友谊的第一要义，要不就是给好兄弟扶鸡儿。

俩人一前一后走到了卫生间，刚进去朱一龙就飞快地往后瞟了一眼，确定了没人以后和白宇挤进了同一个隔间，用气音低低地问他，“干嘛来的。”白宇被他推到了墙壁上，还敢带着挑人的笑来看他处了小一年的男朋友，直直地朝朱一龙伸出手，“要抱抱。”

朱一龙给了他个标准的抱抱熊的拥抱，两个人已有大半个月未见，此时见了恨不得和不干胶样黏在一块，在狭小的隔间里抱在一起还晃啊晃。

白宇还来不及拦，朱一龙温软的唇就贴了过来，真正触碰到白宇根本舍不得推开，只得由着朱一龙把唇贴在他唇上，俩人气息相融，都升起了温，就这么嘴贴着嘴，白宇直感觉自己面上烧起来，他忍不住小口地在朱一龙唇上咬了一口，朱一龙灵活的舌头立马钻了进来。白宇有时候感觉朱一龙接吻也拿出了80kg举铁的力，恨不得将他拆骨入腹。若不是很喜欢不会这么吻的。

这一次朱一龙简直温软的不像他，一直温温吞吞地搅着他，反倒叫他难耐起来，一只手推在了朱一龙胸膛上，涎水来不及吞下顺着嘴角溢出来一点，朱一龙好似要把他吻成花猫脸，还在更深更深地吻他，舌头刺戳到喉咙里，惹的白宇一声黏腻的哼哼，舌头又从白宇乖顺的舌上滑过，在口腔四处肆虐，直吻到白宇喘不过气，终于推开他，抹了抹脸，“差不多得了啊，等粉全白打了。”

“那怕啥，让小航或者鹏鹏给你打一下都行。”说着又倾身上去在白宇唇上小啄了一下，一只手也不安分地把他衬衫从裤子里拽了出去，手掌贴上了他的腰。

白宇的腰有个清晰的弧线，摸上去也陷进去格外舒适契合，从第一次上床起朱一龙就尤爱抚他这一处，毕竟是肖想了很久的人，每天看着这段白腰在眼前扭啊扭，想的就是要怎么将他在自己身下折起。此时手掌覆上来顺着腰线暧昧地滑动，白宇很快地知道他龙哥这是情动了。可这是什么地方，怎由得他们乱来，白宇在情迷意乱之间还欲把朱一龙推开，奈何他那点小鸡力气若能推动朱一龙也不至于屈辱做受了，朱一龙不为所动，甚至还将他翻了个身贴紧墙面，一只腿挤进了他腿间，一只手也摸索到前方握住了白宇的快乐杆。

捏着白宇那根秀气的半勃阴茎在手心揉弄了一会儿，顶端已经渗出黏黏的液体，白宇小幅度地在他身下扭动了几下，呼吸灼热，已是情动，朱一龙把他裤子褪下，冰凉的屁股刚落入空气里立马就挨了一掌，清脆的响声回荡在空旷的隔间里，立马给白宇吓得一激灵，回过头给了朱一龙一个奶凶的眼神，“你疯了？”

下一秒就重新被朱一龙顶了回去，一根炙热的性器贴上了股缝，隔着内裤摩擦白宇稚嫩又敏感的穴：“想不想要。”

白宇死死地咬住下唇没有发声，似乎想保留唯一的一点贞洁，朱一龙又掐住他的腰往前顶了顶，一副要撞开他的样子，却迟迟堵在门边不愿进去，问他：“想要吗，嗯？”声音里笑的好诱惑。

精虫上脑，谁都沦为下半身动物，白宇抓紧了朱一龙搁他身侧的胳膊，低低地“啊”了一声，朱一龙心知这已是默认，真是和只想讨好人还倔强的小动物一样，朱一龙用气声笑了笑，一把扒开他的内裤，阴茎头将湿滑的液体涂满整个股间，纯当润滑，虽然伸手把白宇的屁股往外掰了掰，却始终保有神智没打算在这里上了他，不然白宇估计走路都难。唉，谁让他是四好小男友呢。

阴茎插进了丰润的双腿间，白宇站的紧绷，两只长腿直颤颤，忍受着来自身后的摩擦。不过几下，白宇大腿内侧那块细滑的皮肤就被膜的一片通红，朱一龙低头看了一眼，扶住自己的大屌，缓缓蹲下，舌尖挤进去在他左腿内侧舔了舔，白宇很明显地抖了抖，鼻腔里泄出一声哼声，朱一龙不断在那片舔着，舌尖偶尔还过分地钻到会阴处，一只手往前攀住了白宇挺翘的阴茎，按自己的节奏给他手淫，在高度紧张的状态下白宇很快就射了。朱一龙直起身来，双手按在白宇肩上，示意他蹲下去，白宇照做了，伟岸的性器在他挺立的鼻尖上蹭了蹭，然后猛地插入那张色泽红润的过分的小嘴，前后摆腰在他嘴里不断进出，发出口交时特有的黏腻声响，朱一龙抬头看着天花板，爽的呼出一口气，白宇突然包圆了吸了吸，朱一龙立马回过神来，急匆匆从白宇嘴里退出来，给自己随意撸了两下便射了，白宇还瞪着眼睛迷茫地看着他，朱一龙笑了笑想立马亲他，但还是迅速地从一旁扯过纸巾将自己虎口处的精液擦干净了。

他快速地给白宇换好裤子，把开始那条拎起来看了看：“还好，没怎么弄上去。”

白宇脸上和胸膛上还染着情事后特有的绯红，朱一龙伸手给他领口处的扣子扣好，然后把裤子放进了一个干净的袋子里发消息通知俩人私人助理来拿。

俩人刚出厕所隔间，就有人走了进来，白宇站在洗手池前洗手，和那人从镜子里打了招呼，新进来的小生不明所以，“宇哥你脸好红啊。”白宇咳嗽了两声，更加加剧了小年轻的怀疑，而朱老师则静静地握手站在一边，脸上带着礼貌的笑朝他点了点头。

走出门，白宇走在前面，越想越不对劲，俩个成熟大男人和初尝性事的小毛孩一样恨不得走哪做哪，真不应该......但是栽倒了朱一龙这么个能把他挂手上操的神仙手里又能有什么办法呢。罪魁祸首居一龙则在他身后紧跟着，一手插兜走出了大佬风范，那叫一个气宇轩昂，春风得意。

人间不值得。


End file.
